


Art of Three

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jeff have been married for several years before recently marrying Jared. For Jensen things are almost perfect when he learns something that could ruin it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Three

Jensen normally loves his art studio. It has high ceilings with windows that let in a ton of natural light. Jensen can blast his music while he works with no one complaining.

It's perfect.

It was a two year anniversary gift from Jeff.

Normally, he loves this place.

If you had told Jensen five months ago that he'd be sleeping on a air mattress in his art studio, he would have laughed. Five months ago they'd just started dating Jared.

When Jeff brought the man home for dinner one night, Jensen had been half in love by the end of the evening. It was easy to love Jared, with his warm smiles and kind nature. Not like Jensen, who could be as sharp edged as his art.

It's still sort of funny, in a sad way. Jensen has two loving husbands - he'd thought - and a nice home - Jeff's home -- and here he is sleeping on the floor surrounded by bits of metal and wood. He'll have to start apartment hunting, some place child friendly.

Jensen splays his hand across his stomach. It's just starting to curve and even that might be his imagination. He's got weeks, if not a month or so, before he can't hide it with baggy shirts.

But Jared knows.

Which follows that Jeff now knows.

Jensen stares up in the dark at the metal beams and tries to picture Jeff happy about this.

And fails.

***

Jared was sorely tempted to tell Jeff. Their husband would be overjoyed with the news, they’d go get Jensen and everything would work out.

But Jeff wasn’t home when Jared got back and Jensen’s words kept circling in his head. _”When we got married, we made an agreement, Jared. Part of that was no kids.”_

So, Jared’s doing what any self-respecting husband would do in his shoes. He snoops.

It’s not hard to find a copy of the pre-nup in Jeff’s desk; it’s filed away with the rest of the important papers Jeff keeps at home.  
And there in black and white is the agreement. They would bring no children into the marriage. According to the language, it was grounds for divorce.

Jared sits there staring for way too long, unbelieving what he sees. There’s nothing like this in his pre-nup. No one asked him if he was fertile or not. Hell, the subject of kids never really came up, though he’s damn sure he told Jeff he wanted kids at one point.

Carefully, he puts the document back. It’s after seven and Jeff isn’t home yet. Jared changes clothes and takes the dogs out for a run, unable to just sit and wait for Jeff. He could go to Jensen but he thinks maybe the other man needs a night to himself to calm down.

It’s late when Jeff finally slides into bed with Jared, but he’s been unable to sleep. “Where’s Jen?” Jeff asks, when Jared rolls over.

“At his studio,” Jared tells him. _Hiding from you._.

Jeff chuckles and leans down for a kiss. “He loses days in there sometimes when he’s working on something. The doctor’s appointment must have gone fine.”

Jared kisses him back, wondering if he should tell Jeff. “Nothing bad,” he concedes to keep Jeff from worrying.

“Good,” Jeff sighs, stroking his hands down Jared’s sides. “I’ve been worried about him.”

It shouldn’t feel weird, Jeff touching him with Jen not there. They’ve done it before without him and Jensen and him have had some great sex when Jeff’s worked late. But right now --

It feels like betrayal. It isn’t logical, but it’s what he feels.

Jared kisses Jeff’s shoulder and curls an arm around him.

“Punishment for working late?” Jeff chuckles, but lets Jared manhandle him into a comfortable sleeping position.

“Maybe,” Jared tells him.

They lay in the dark for a while before Jared speaks again.

“Jeff?”

“Yeah, babe?”

Jared hesitates. This isn’t _really_ like telling Jeff. “What do you think about kids? Having them, I mean?”

Jeff goes still for a moment then relaxes. “With you? I’d love them.”

“Oh,” Jared says stupidly. “Good.”

***

Jensen spends half a day working on a piece for one of the charity events for Jeff’s company before the urge to just melt the damn thing down makes him stop. He’s not that petty and he likes supporting charities with his work.

So he gives up and heads to the coffee shop up the street.

“I didn’t realize I was so angry until then,” he admits to Misha .

Misha owns Legally Artful Bean -- which Jensen still maintains is a terrible name for a coffee shop -- and the two of them have been friends for years. Back before Misha quit being a lawyer to run a coffee shop in the art district.

“Of course you’re angry,” Misha snorts. “And you’re not allowed to have non-decaf here now, you know.”

Jensen frowns. “That’s not fair.”

Misha just smiles. “You’ll live.” He takes a sip of his own coffee. “The question is why are you angry now?”

“I’d like to be....happy about this. I’d like to go home, tell Jeff, and have him be over the moon like Jay was,” Jensen sighs.

“That’s not what I meant, though it’s a good reason to be pissed,” Misha says, putting his cup down to lean forward on his knees. “Why are you pissed off at Jeff now, almost five years later?”

Jensen opens his mouth then closes it. “I thought I was infertile.”

Misha scowls at him. “Not an answer, Jen.”

Jensen clenches his jaw and thinks about storming out. But Misha’s a good friend. “I was. Angry that is. But it was something stupid and unnecessary then. It didn’t feel....real.”

“And now it does,” Misha says and shakes his head. “Look, this is just my advice, but go home and talk to Jeff before you start to plan for anything.”

“It’s in the pre-nup, Misha,” Jensen points out.

“Which can be broken and re-written at anytime both parties agree,” Misha retorts. “And it’s just my advice.”

Jensen finishes his coffee. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

Misha smiles and reaches out to squeeze Jensen’s hand. “Good and if you decide not to sleep at home tonight come to my place. You can use the sofa bed and I promise me and Sebastian will keep it down.”

Jensen raises his eyebrow.

“Scouts honor!” Misha puts his hand over his heart. “I’ll gag him.”

Jensen groans and rolls his eyes. “That’s imagery I didn’t need.”

Misha’s smile is wide as he leans back in his chair. “You’re welcome.”

***

There are two missed calls from Jeff on Jensen’s cell when he gets back to the studio. He’d stupidly left his phone under some rags. Or maybe he’d done it on purpose.

There’s also a missed call from Jared and one from the doctor’s office.

Jensen’s thumb hovers over the clear inbox button before he finally listens to them.

He listens to Jay’s message first. _”Hey, Jen. Look, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you yesterday -- about things. I didn’t tell Jeff, I just thought you should know that. Please come home tonight. We’ll all talk and work this out. Please? I love you.”_

 _”Hello, this Doctor Molino’s office reminding you to please make a follow up appointment. Thank you and have a nice day._

 _”Thought I’d give you the heads up that my parents are coming over for dinner -- yeah, I know I promised more notice, but you know how my mom is. Don’t worry about dinner; Pop’s insisting on cooking barbecue to make up for the short notice. Love you.”_

Jensen swallows. Crap, its six o’clock already. He listens to the next message which only came in a half hour ago.

 _”Jen? You are coming home for dinner right? My folks are expecting all of us to be there._

Jensen sneers at the phone. “I’m sure Karen will be thrilled I’m not there. Jared’s her favorite.”

The minute he says it, he knows its unfair and he’s glad no one heard him. His shop cat, Vin, just yawns at him. “You’re an ass, Jensen,” he mutters to himself.

So he changes clothes and heads home.

Everyone is already sat down to dinner when he gets there. Jeff’s eyes brighten when he sees Jensen and that almost makes up for Karen’s disapproving frown.

“Sorry, the new piece for the charity event at the end of the month has really been eating my time,” he tells the table with a smile.

Eric waves his excuse away. “Don’t worry about it, son. If this year’s piece brings in half of what last year’s did, then I say being late to dinner now and then is well worth it.”

Jensen’s always been glad that at least one of Jeff’s parents seems to like him. He sits down at his spot between Jeff and Jared.

“Glad you’re home, sweetheart,” Jeff says, stealing a kiss and making Jensen blush.

Jared squeezes his knee under the table.

It takes a few moments before Karen decides to go back to whatever topic Jensen interrupted.

“As I was saying, Jeff, Mitchell and his wives just adopted two adorable Russian twins,” Karen says, waving her fork.

Jeff takes a swig of beer. “Good for them.”

Karen smiles sweetly and god, Jensen can almost feel the way this is going to go.

“I know, isn’t it?” Karen beams. “I was thinking --- “

“Karen,” Eric says warningly.

She shoots her second husband a dirty look. Robert, as always, stays out of it. “I was thinking that now, with you married to Jared, you might start thinking about children.”

Jeff almost chokes on his beer. “What?”

Jared grabs Jensen’s hand under the table. Jensen -- Jensen feels like he’s going to explode.

“You two would make beautiful grand-babies,” Karen’s going on.

“Mother -- “ Jeff says and Jensen can’t let him finish whatever he’s going to say. He feels like it’ll kill him.

“I’m pregnant,” he says loudly to the table.

Every eye turns to him.

Jeff - he can’t look so he looks everywhere else. Eric looks happy and Robert, well, Robert looks a bit stunned as well. Beside him he can almost feel Jared’s smile.

“I’m pregnant,” Jensen says again. “I found out yesterday.”

Eric smiles. “Congratulations.”

“Whose is it?” Karen demands. “That ex-lawyer you’re just ‘friends’ with? Who?”

Jensen stares at her and then pushes away from the table. “You know what, Karen, I don’t think it’s your business anymore.”

He can’t wait for Jeff, because Jeff never says anything. And Jensen --

Jensen knows as well as Karen that his pregnancy is grounds for divorce.

Dimly, he hears Jared call his name, but he doesn't look back.

***

Jared stares in shock at Jeff, then at Karen.

“How could you even say that?” he demands.

Karen raises her chin, ignoring the angry look from Eric. “It needed to be said,” she says bluntly. “I knew he wasn’t any good from the moment he tricked Jeffery into --”

“Shut up,” Jared hisses.

“Jared!” Jeff says sharply.

Jared wheels around on Jeff. “And you! How could you sit there and let her say that to Jensen? How can you listen to her dig into Jen every time she’s over? You’ll be damn lucky if Jensen doesn’t put emotional abuse in the divorce papers.”

Jeff rises to his feet. “Jared, that’s enough,” he cuts in, then turns his eyes to his mother. “Mother, kindly get out of my house.”

Karen gaps at him. “What did you say to me?”

“I said get out.” He turns and takes Jared by the arm. “Jared, we need to talk.”

Jared’s so shocked, he let’s Jeff pull him along.

***

Jensen sits on Misha's doorstep until Sebastian comes home. The older man sighs, steps over Jensen and unlocks the door.

"Well, come on then," Sebastian tells him.

Jensen picks himself off the door step and follows Sebastian inside.

"I’d offer you a drink but..." he waves vaguely at Jensen's middle. "How about some tea?"

"No, I'm good,” Jensen does want a drink, but yeah, not a good idea.

Sebastian makes a ‘hmming’ noise and regards Jensen steadily. “I take it you’ll be spending the night?”

Jensen looks down at his hands. “I can find a hotel...”

“Misha would be up all night worrying about you,” Sebastian points out. “The sofa bed’s hell on the back but you’re welcome to it. Our next place, we’re having a guest bedroom.”

Jensen manages a grin. “Sure it wouldn’t be for Cindy’s son?”

“Do I look like the sort of man that dates women with children?” Sebastian asks.

Jensen regards him for a moment. “I think you’re the sort of man that is head over heels for Misha and gives him whatever he wants.”

Sebastian smiles. “Point.” He makes a vague gesture with his hands. “Do you want to talk or watch the game?”

“The game,” Jensen says gratefully.

***

Misha comes in half way through the game with Indian take-out. Jensen’s more than grateful that neither of them are trying to make him talk. He’s not sure he _can_. Not without exposing raw wounds to the open air.

Sebastian excuses himself sometime after the game and part way through a bad sci-fi movie about Stonehenge. Misha doesn’t prod, just watches the B-movie with more interest than Jensen thinks is healthy for a movie like this.

“Jeff’s mom thinks I’m a slut and having your baby,” Jensen blurts out.

Misha turns his head and raises an eyebrow. “I told you to talk to Jeff and Jared(,) not the whole extended family.”

Jensen rubs his hand over his face. “Jeff’s parents were there for dinner. She started talking about Jeff and _Jared_ having kids and --”

“It just sort of came out,” Misha finishes with a sigh. “You artists and your drama.”

That makes Jensen smile, if only just a little. It’s Misha’s favorite thing to bemoan about, being surrounded by artists and actors and their dramas. “The only drama queen here is you. Jared’s back at the house.”

Misha snorts. “So what was the reaction from people not Jeff’s mom?”

“I think Eric was the only one other than Jared that was happy,” Jensen says, making a face. “Jeff just...sat there.”

“Wait, his mom calls his _husband_ a slut and he didn’t say a word?” Misha demands.

Jensen shrugs. “It’s nothing new. He never says anything...”

Misha literally face palms. “Jensen, unless you’ve never told me something she’s never been so...obvious.”

Jensen looks at his hands and wonders if maybe he should have made a bigger deal of this stuff in the past. “She has to me, when Jeff wasn’t around. I just didn’t -- she’s his mom. His only mom.”

“He didn’t choose his mother, he chose you,” Misha points out, then sags back into the couch. “Do you think you need a lawyer?”

Jensen hadn’t thought about it. He’s not sure if he can afford one that could go toe to toe with Jeff’s. “The terms are pretty clear.”

“That’s not what I asked. And don’t give me bullshit about absolving either of them of their responsibilities. You’re getting support even if I have to represent you myself,” Misha says firmly, giving Jensen a ‘don’t argue with me’ look.

Suddenly, it all seems to hit Jensen and his hands start to tremble. He leans forward to try and hide it. His eyes burn. “I don’t want a divorce,” he whispers.

Misha slides an arm around his shoulder. “I know you don’t.”

***

The first thing Jared does when he's alone after his 'talk' with Jeff is call Jensen.

"Please tell me you're at Misha's and not the art studio," Jared says when Jen picks up his cell.

There's silence and Jared almost thinks he's been hung up on. Then Jensen sighs. "I'm at Misha's."

Jared breaths a sigh of relief. "Do you want me to come get you? We'll get a hotel room..."

"No," Jensen says firmly. "You're not taking sides, Jay."

"I sort of have to, Jen," Jared points out.

In the background, he can hear Misha talking; no words, just the low sound of his voice.

"This isn't about sides and you shouldn't have to choose," Jensen's voice is shaky but firm.

Jared grips the phone so hard it creaks. "You should know that Jeff..."

"No," Jensen whispers. "Let Jeff tell me himself if he cares to."

"I love you," Jared whispers pathetically. He wants to be there with Jensen. He wants them all to be together fixing this.

"Love you, too. And Jeff. Just...I'm tired. Go to bed, Jay. I promise not to do anything rash before sun up."

Jared can't do anything else but listen to Jensen hang up. He stares at his phone for a while before climbing to his feet.

He needs a run.

****

Jeff goes to bed alone. It may be a state he’ll have to get used to, but god(,) he hopes not. The huge bed feels so damn empty and cold. Like some self-made purgatory.

Maybe he’s earned it for being so damn busy with work, for being so -- so complacent. No(,) that’s not quite right. He took Jen for granted, he took Jen’s happiness for granted.

Jared hasn’t left him -- yet. The word hangs over Jeff like a hangman’s noose. _Yet_.

Right now, Jay’s only out running with the dogs. He needed to think, alone, he’d told Jeff.

Jensen’s cat, Amy, jumps up in the bed and plops herself next to Jeff. She starts purring. “At least you still like me.”

She blinks at him slowly.

“I know, I fucked up, didn’t I, Amy?” he sighs as he rubs her ears.

The talk with Jared had been -- loud. Very loud.

And he’d been so taken aback by Jared saying _”Why did you say you wanted a baby with me but not Jensen? What the hell, Jeff?”_ , he hadn’t answered.

“I’ve always wanted kids with Jensen,” he tells Amy. He hates his younger self and that damn pre-nup. He’d seen the clause as protecting Jensen.

“Then why didn’t you say that?” Jared asks. “And really, telling the cat doesn’t help.”

Jeff sits up and looks at Jared standing in the doorway. He looks sweaty, smelly, and still a little angry. But he’s _there_ and he looks gorgeous. “I wasn’t sure -- “ Jeff clears his throat at Jared’s eyebrow raise. “I wasn’t sure you were coming back.”

Jared huffs and rolls his eyes. “I’m not leaving you, you idiot.” He steps into the room, then pauses. “But I’m not leaving Jensen either.”

“I don’t want you to. I don’t want either of you to leave,” Jeff tells him almost desperately.

Jared leans against the door frame. “So, why kids with me but not Jensen?”

Jeff pushes his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t want him to feel inadequate. Or like I wanted something he couldn’t give me.” He looks at Jared, hoping his husband believes him. “I’m happy he’s having our baby.”

“You made him think you wouldn’t be, Jeff,” Jared points out, walking across to the bed. “That stupid pre-nup. What the hell?”

Jeff doesn’t say anything. Nothing he could say would make up for the fact he let his lawyers draw that document up, he let his mother persuade him that he was looking after Jensen’s interests.

Jared strips off his shirt and throws it on the floor -- like Jeff hates. But Jeff doesn’t say anything. “And why did it take Karen calling Jen a slut before you said something to her?”

He opens his mouth then hangs his head, feeling ashamed. “I didn’t want to deal with it and he never said anything. I thought he just brushed her off. It’s never been that bad.”

“Jesus, Jeff,” Jared sighs and finally sits on the edge of the bed. “You are one of the smartest people I know and a complete idiot.” Then he leans down and kisses Jeff.

Jeff curls his hand around the back of Jared’s neck and kisses him back. “I want to make this right, Jay.”

Jared rests his forehead against Jeff’s. “Then you’d better go talk to Jen in the morning. I’m not going to let either of you give up easily because I’m not loosing _either_ of you.” He smiles slightly. “Call me greedy.”

***

Jensen wakes to the smell of coffee and bacon.

And to the sound of Misha’s bright and cheery, “Good morning, sunshine!”

Jensen groans. “I hate mornings and I hate you,” he grumbles.

Misha laughs and hangs over the back of the sofa bed. He grins down at Jensen. “I guess you don’t want this coffee, then?”

“I bet it’s de-cafe,” Jensen complains.

“I’m not opening myself to a law-suit,” Misha laughs, dangling a mug in front of Jensen.

Jensen rubs his eyes and prys himself into a sitting postion. “You’d probably win.”

“True, but I hate dealing with law-suits,” Misha tells him and finally hands him the mug of coffee. “You look like shit in the morning, Jen.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “My self-esteem soars at your every word.”

Misha tuts. “Don’t worry, we can’t all look as good as me first thing in the morning.”

Jensen takes a long drink of coffee. Misha has known him long enough to know just how to make it. Even if it _is_ de-caf.

“Breakfast will be ready soon if you want a shower. And if you do, better get one before ‘Bastian gets up. The prima donna takes up the bathroom for ages,” Misha sighs dramatically. His tone is affectionate though.

Drinking the rest of his coffee, Jensen decides that a shower might be the best thing. He swings himself to his feet and heads to the bathroom.

He really wishes he‘d brought a change of clothes with him, but he hadn’t been really thinking. He’d thought he’d been going home last night.

The shower feels goods. The hot water is just right to work his muscles. The sofa bed was better than the shop air mattress but he never sleeps well when he’s not home.

Jensen suddenly realizes he might never be ‘home’ again. That comfortable spot in between Jeff and Jensen might never be his again. He takes a deep breath. Then another.

His hands start to shake.

What if he’d stayed last night? Just -- put up with Karen’s remarks.

What if he’d let Jared come and get him? .

He turns his face into the spray of water. He tries to think of Jeff’s reaction. Jared was happy. Jay wanted the baby.

Why would it be that strange for Jeff to be happy? To want the baby?

Jensen leans forward against the wall and just -- breathes.

God, Jeff would be such a _good_ father. So would Jared. He can imagine them with a baby so easily.

And it’s breaking his heart.

Because Jeff --

Jensen puts his hand over his stomach. “I’ll love you no matter what,” he promises.

He dresses in the same clothes and pads barefoot back into the kitchen.

There, sitting at the breakfast bar, are Jared and Jeff.

Jensen freezes in shock because he wasn’t expecting them to show up. Especially not Jeff. And why did Misha let them in? Why are they here?

 _Why?_

Misha’s hand encircles his upper arm. “They just want to talk,” he says softly. “I believe them.”

“Traitor,” Jensen hisses, all too aware of Jeff’s gaze.

Misha squeezes his arm gently. “I’ll be right in the other room with ‘Bastian,” he promises. Then he leaves Jensen alone with his two husbands.

Jensen doesn’t move further into the kitchen, just stands there eying the two men he loves.

“Jen, I’m sorry,” Jeff says finally. “More than you can know.”

He swallows. “Try me.”

Jeff’s eyes drop. “Jesus, I’m sorry for everything. From that stupid pre-nup I asked you to sign to thinking my mother’s comments did bother you,” he pauses. “I swear I didn’t know how bad she treated you. I just thought she was being...”

Jared elbows him. “Jeff.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeff repeats.

Jensen stares at Jeff, half unsure he’s really hearing this. “She was never that openly nasty before,” he admits despite himself. “I guess with Jared around she felt you wouldn’t notice.” Then he winces at his own words as Jared blanches.

“I -- what?” Jared says.

“She thinks you hung the moon, Jay,” Jensen says quietly. “Everyone does.” And fuck this isn’t what Jensen wants to be talking to them about. There’s other stuff. The baby. But --

Jared, though, instead of being upset, laughs. “Jen, hate to tell you, but Jeff thinks you did that.”

Jensen looks towards Jeff, looking for some sort of confirmation or denial.

“I love you both,” Jeff says firmly. “You’re both everything to me. You’ve both brought so much to my life. But god, Jensen, you’ve got to know you’ve been in the best thing in my life for years. Jared was never a replacement or anything else. He makes you happy too -- that’s part of why I love him.”

Jensen steps further into the kitchen. He swallows hard and tries to gather his thoughts. “What about our baby? I know what the pre-nup says, Jeff. You can be sorry for it, but you still had me sign it. It still stands.”

“Hang the damn pre-nup,” Jeff growls. “I’ve wanted a baby with you for years.”

Jensen crosses his arm and scowls. “Bullshit.”

Jared shifts uncomfortable in his seat. “Jensen, I believe him.”

“It says in the pre-nup --- “

“You couldn’t have any,” Jeff says softly and slowly. “You couldn’t have any and I --- “ There’s such sadness in his voice, regret, that it hurts Jensen’s to hear it.

“Jeff --”

“I wanted one with you. I’d see you with your nephew or just looking at a family with a child and -- I’d think about how good of a father you’d be,” Jeff goes on. “I never wanted you to think I wanted something you couldn’t give me. The pre-nup -- god, that stupid pre-nup. I thought I was protecting you.”

Jensen fights the urge to go to Jeff. It’d be so easy to go into Jeff’s arms, to let them take him home. “You should have been honest,” he says finally. “You still hurt me.”

Jeff looks stricken. “I love you, Jen, and I’ll love the baby,” he insists.

“I believe you,” Jensen says, and he does. “But...I’m not coming home with you right now.”

“Jen!” Jared protests.

Jensen holds up his hands. “I’m not going to divorce you, but this isn’t going to just be _better_. The pre-nup is still valid and while it is, Jeff, things aren’t going to be right between us.”

Jeff nods and gets to his feet. “I want to make this work, Jensen. The house is yours, too, remember that.”

Jensen manges a smile. “I will.” He watches Jeff get to feet and finds himself moving forward. “I love you, Jeff. That’s not going to change.” He wraps his hand around one of Jeff’s big ones and squeezes.

Jeff raises Jensen’s hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it. “I hope the baby has your eyes,” he says softly, before letting go of Jensen’s hands and heading to the door.

Jared wraps an arm around Jensen and pulls him back against him. “Jen, come home with us.”

Jensen slumps back into his arms. “It’s not about you, Jay. Please don’t think it is.”

A large hand covers his stomach. “You don’t have to stay in the main bed room --- or we can kick Jeff out and make him sleep in the guest room.”

“Jay,” Jensen sighs.

Jared’s head drops onto his shoulder. “I know, I know. I just want my family together.”

Jensen slides his hand over Jared’s. “It will be, it’s just going to take some work.” He turns in Jared’s arm and kisses him. “I think you both are worth it.”

Jared kisses him back and nibbles on his bottom lip.

“I think you’re both worth as much hard work as it takes, “Jeff rumbles from behind them.

Jensen half turns his head as Jeff crowds in close. “Jeff,” he breathes as Jeff leans in for a kiss.

“I’m not giving you up,” Jeff whispers into his mouth as he’s held safe between his husbands. “Not for anything.”

***

Two weeks later.

Jensen's aware of Jeff's eyes as Misha goes over the new pre-nup. They've gone over it before but Misha is nothing if not careful and through. Jensen finds it’s nice having someone in his corner this go around.

Not that he needs it. The pre-nup is mostly about the care and upkeep of any children from the marriage.

Both Jared and Jensen insisted that it wasn't needed, nor did they want any of Jeff's money, but Jeff was still stubborn as ever.

And truthfully, Jensen likes having written proof that makes it clear that the child growing inside him is wanted. That any child brought into the marriage will be wanted and loved.

Jensen signs the pre-nup with none of the ill ease of the first go around, then watches Jeff, then Jared, sign it.

"Easiest lawyer gig I've had," Misha laughs, clapping Jensen on the shoulder as they leave Jeff's lawyer’s office.

"Jen," Jeff calls out, catching up with them

Misha smiles and claps him on the shoulder again. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, Jeff."

Jeff smiles. "Are you free for dinner?"

Jensen looks at him through his eye lashes. "I might be," Jensen allows. "I'll have to ask my husband."

"Maybe he'll join us," Jeff says with a smile that's hopeful and easy.

Jensen laughs. "Jay, you free for dinner?" He calls over Jeff's shoulder.

Jared strides over to them, his gait relaxed. "I don't know, who with?"

"This scruffy old man," Jensen says.

Jeff let's out a bark of laughter.

Jared rubs his chin and circles Jeff. "I don't know..."

"I cook a mean steak," Jeff offers."And I know the best place for ice cream."

Jensen hums. "Well I do like steak and ice cream...." Then he laughs and kisses Jeff.

***

It's not that things are happily ever after. They're seeing a marriage therapist, all three of them together and Jeff and Jensen separately. But they love each other and they all want it to work.

Jeff sleeps in the guest room for a month after Jen comes home. Until Jensen has enough of Jared going from one bed to the other and crawls into the queen sized guest bed with them one night.

Eric divorces Karen and Robert. Jensen knows it hurts Jeff and to tell the truth, he wouldn’t have wished a divorce on Karen as much as he doesn’t like her. Karen is -- civil and as the pregnancy goes on becomes almost affectionate. Jeff has made it clear that he won’t tolerate bad behavior from his mother and if she wants to see her grandchild --

Jensen is still shocked Jeff threw her out that night.

He throws himself into designing the nursery.

Jeff adores going to doctor’s appointments with Jen and even loves the artistic crib (“Deathtrap,” Jared grumbles) that Jensen makes out of drift wood and scrap metal. Jared gets into friendly affectionate arguments about which one of them will be called daddy.

Jensen smiles almost all the time now.

He’s happy.

***

 _One year later_

“How’s my best girl?” Jeff coos softly at his sleeping baby daughter, cradling her to his chest.

Jensen leans against the door frame, watching Jeff with her. It’s hard to believe now he ever doubted Jeff would love their child. “You spoil her.”

Jeff looks up, grinning widely. “Damn right I do.”

He laughs. “Just don’t wake her, ‘papa’,” Jensen tells him. “Me and Jared have plans for you.”

“Oh do you?” Jeff asks, standing carefully not to wake Margo.

Jensen just grins, looking Jeff over. “We do, but you know, we can always start without you.” He stretches letting his shirt ride up.

Jeff puts Margo in her crib --Jared still calls it a death trap -- and saunters up to Jen. “Seducing me in front of our innocent child,” Jeff half growls half purrs, spanning Jensen’s hips with his hands.

“Are you objecting?” Jensen asks, slinging his arms around Jeff.

“Objecting to what?” Jared asks, coming from behind him. Jensen can smell his sweat from his run with the dogs.

Jensen tips his head back to look at Jared. “Me seducing him.” He grins at Jared. “Maybe you should do it, Jay.”

Jeff laughs. “Maybe after he showers.”

“Maybe after I say goodnight to Margo,” Jared puts in.

He winds up waking her.

But Jensen can’t stop smiling.


End file.
